1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing for an electrical connector and an electrical connector resulting from such method.
2. The Prior Art
In a conventional electrical connector, such as the connector 10 shown in FIG. 1, a conductive contact 12 is inserted into a passageway 16 defined in an insulative housing 14 thereof. To minimize the size of an electrical connector to meet the requirements of portable computers having reduced size, the distance between two contacts 12 becomes so small that it is difficult to insert them into the passageways.
Hence, it is requisite to provide an improved manufacturing technique to improve this situation.